Ein Funken von Leben
by Raven Bloodmist
Summary: Hogwarts: Harrys 7. Jahr kurz vor dem Abschluss. Voldemort ist endgültig für immer tot. Es war ein grausamer Krieg gewesen, der mehr gefordert hatte, als man ahnen konnte. Pairing: HP/SS


**Disclaimer: Alles J. K. Rowling und nicht meins. Geld machen will ich auch nicht.**

**Aber ich möchte allgemein viele schöne REVIEWS haben, auch bei meinen anderen Stories. Schreibt einfach auf, wie Euer Eindruck ist. Von mir aus auch ein Stichwort, nur macht doch mal von Eurer Fähigkeit Gebrauch, Kritik zu üben.**

Summary: Hogwarts: Harrys 7. Jahr kurz vor dem Abschluss. Voldemort ist endgültig für immer tot. Es war ein grausamer Krieg gewesen, der mehr gefordert hatte, als man ahnen konnte. 

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry verriegelte die Tür der Jungentoilette hinter sich und holte eine gut versteckte Packung Zigaretten, Marke: Magic Dust, eine beliebte Sorte bei reicheren Zauberern, heraus. Gelangweilt und genervt zündete er einen Glimmstängel mit dem Muggle-Feuerzeug an, dass er sich von Onkel Venon"ausgeborgt" hatte, als dieser durch Dudley abgelenkt worden war. 

"Ist doch Alles bescheiden." murmelte Harry und zog an seiner Zigarette. Es war sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Klausuren waren alle geschrieben und in ein paar Wochen würde er die Schule Hexerei und Zauberkünste verlassen. Doch wohin sollte er gehen? Das Ministerium hatte ihm eine Stelle angeboten, aber Harry hatte keine Lust, hinter einem Schreibtisch zu versauern oder mit einem falschen aufgesetztem Lächeln Diplomat zu spielen. Und professionelles Quidditch? Harry hatte sich als Sucher soweit verbessert, dass es ihm gelang, den Snitch innerhalb von einer Minute zu fangen. Quiddich-Matche waren keine Herausforderungen mehr, denn Harry war überqualifiziert, in jeder Hinsicht. In letzter Zeit ließ er die Schulmatche absichtlich unter allerlei Vorbehalte für sich ausfallen, um den Anderen den Spaß an dem Sport nicht zu nehmen. Also blieb Harry nur noch die Muggle-Welt. Aber wo wurde man dort mit einem Abschlusszeugnis von einer Zaubererschule aufgenommen, die es im rationalen Muggle-Bewußtsein gar nicht gab? 

Harry blies blaue Wölkchen in die Luft und trat den Zigarettenstummel aus. 

"Potter!" Hörte man eine dunkle, weiche und für die meisten Leute bedrohliche Männerstimme rufen. Aber Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Für ihn war diese Stimme längst keine Bedrohung mehr, ebenso wenig wie der Mann, der sich dahinter verbarg. Er seufzte. 

"Ja, hier, Professor Snape." Automatisch spitzte er die Ohren um festzustellen, ob er diesmal die Schritte des Zauberttrankmeisters wahrnehmen konnte. Es misslang. 

"Rauchen sie da drin, Potter?" Die Frage klang neutral, vorwurfslos. 

"Nicht mehr, Professor." antwortete Harry gelangweilt. 

"Sie wissen, dass Rauchen auf dieser Schule für die Schüler verboten ist. Machen sie die Tür auf und folgen sie mir auf der Stelle, Potter, bevor hier noch mehr Leute bemerken, wo der süßliche Geruch herkommt." orderte Snape in seinem gewohnten Befehlston. 

Harry seufzte und tat mit halbgesenktem Kopf, was ihm gesagt wurde. Seit Monaten hatte Harry keine Motivation mehr, dass war Snape schon eine Weile aufgefallen. Er blieb sogar vom Unterricht fern und das betraf nicht nur den Zaubertrankunterricht. Albus meinte zwar, Harry bräuche nur etwas Zeit und früher oder später würde er sich wieder fangen, aber Snape glaubte nicht so recht daran. Er hatte in all seinen Lebensjahren schon oft gesehen, wie Menschen sich auf einmal urplötzlich verändert hatten, weil ihr Leben oder wichtige Teile davon zerbrochen waren. Und genau das war bei Harry passiert, seit dieser Voldemort für immer besiegt hatte. Aber zu welchem Preis? Harry war zwar kein Kind mehr, doch soviel Schmerz konnte nicht einmal ein Erwachsener ertragen. Nein, was dieser Junge brauchte war mehr als Zeit. Es war ein Klartextgespräch mit Jemandem, der ihn wie einen normalen Menschen behandelte. Also lotste Snape den resignierten Harry in sein Büro in den Kerkern und nicht, wie dieser annahm, zu Professor Dumbledore. Als der Junge bemerkte, wo er angekommen war, schaute er seinen Lehrer verwundert an. Was sollte er hier? 

"Hier zieht der Rauch unterirdisch ab. Das ist auch der Grund, warum man die meisten Schüler von Slytherin ab dem fünften Jahr immer weniger zu Gesicht bekommt. Leider eine Muggle-Angewohnheit, die Tom Riddle damals einführte." erklärte der Professor für Zaubertränke. 

Harry verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. "Nicht diesen Namen!" 

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach, dabei habe ich den Muggle-Namen gesagt und nicht....." 

Es ist schlimm genug." unterbrach ihm Harry und nestelte nach einer neuen Zigarette. 

Der Zaubertranklehrer beobachtete dies aus den Augenwinken, während er aus einem Schrank Brandy holte und sich ein Glas eingoss. "Der Schock ist tiefer als ich dachte." sagte er in seinen Gedanken zu sich selbst. Mit zitternden Händen versuchte Harry seinen Glimmstängel anzuzünden und zog nervös daran. Snape deutete auf den Brandy bevor er sich setzte. "Auch einen?" 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Was wollen sie von mir, Snape?" Die ganze Situation war für den Jungen mehr als unbehaglich. Seit dem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts verband er mit dem Büro von Professor Snape nur negative Erinnerungen. Der Rauch seiner Zigarette zog sofort ab. Harry drückte sie halbgeraucht aus. So angespannt wie er war, half noch nicht einmal Nikotin, auch wenn es magisch war. 

Snape leerte sein Glas und antwortete:"Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit ihnen reden, Potter." 

"Oh, wie nett. Der Bastard der Schule lässt sich dazu herab mit dem Schüler, den er am meisten verachtet, dem Jungen, der lebte und die Welt rettete, zu reden." dachte Harry zynisch und verdrehte die Augen. 

Snape lies sich aber dadurch nicht beirren und fuhr fort, ohne auf den Jungen zu achten: "Da ihnen mein Büro jedoch weniger als Büro zuzusagen scheint, folgen sie mir erneut, Potter." Snape wandte sich dem zweiten Ausgang zu. Harry seufzte abermals. "Na los, Potter! Sie sind immer noch mein Schüler!" befahl Snapes harsche Lehrerstimmme. 

Langsam folgte der Junge der dunklen großen und ihm missfallenden Gestalt die Stufen einer alten massiven Steintreppe hinauf. Snape hatte Recht, noch war er Schüler, der den Anweisungen seines Lehrers folgen musste. Aber die Betonung lag auf "noch". Die Treppe endete vor einer Statue von Salazar Slytherin, die in einem Gang stand, der zum Krankenflügel führte. Snape drückte langsam die Augen der Statue ein und sagte: "Pfefferminz-Pflaumen-Parfait". Urgh, allein bei dem Gedanken, dass so ein Nachtisch existieren konnte, drehte sich Harry der Magen um. Zuerst passierte gar nichts, doch dann drehte sich die Statue zur Seite, während sich eine Wand hinter ihr öffnete und noch eine Treppe freigab. 

**To be continued.......**


End file.
